


Your Horns Are Showing

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You love Halloween, and this year is no exception. Especially when your favorite devil, Lucifer spends the night with you.





	Your Horns Are Showing

The colors, the leaves changing, the cool air, the pumpkins, the apple cider, cuddling under a blanket with your lover.  What was better than the fall season?  Especially on Halloween night.  And what made it even better this year?

 

The arm around your waist tightened and you snuggled your head even further into his chest as you let out a happy sigh.  He pulled the blanket up to keep you covered and warm as you ran a hand up and down his arm. 

 

“I take it you are comfortable?”  Lucifer jokes as he laid his head back against the arm rest of the couch.

 

“Mhmm.”  You mumbled as you looked up to him and gave him a smile.  “You make the best pillow.”  You pushed up and gave him a quick kiss before settling back down into your spot. 

 

“Is that all you want me for?  As a pillow?”  He spoke playfully, his eyes never leaving your face. 

 

“No…the sex is pretty amazing as well!”  You giggled as you felt his chest bounce with a deep laugh.  He knew you were just playing with him, you cared for Lucifer more than you could say.  And tonight you had him all to yourself.  He promised no work tonight, to spend your favorite holiday with you.  It was part of a bargain that if he spent Halloween with you…you wouldn’t put the angel back up on the top of your tree at Christmas…the one that looked like it was handmade to look like Lucifer.  …which it was.  But don’t tell him that.

 

It was an easy trade as you inhaled deeply, capturing Lucifer’s pine and spice scent in your nose as the two of you cuddled on the couch, watching cheesy Halloween movies.  First up was Hocus Pocus. 

 

000

 

“That is not what I look like.”  He deflated when the part of the movie came on where the three sister witches found the guy dressed as the devil. 

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle as you looked up to him.  “You would look cute with little red horns.”  You said as you shifted so you were sitting up.  The clock read seven, so the trick or treaters would be here soon.  Better get the candy ready.

 

Lucifer followed your movement and got up as well, pausing the movie as you stood up to go to the kitchen.  “I am not supposed to be cute, I’m supposed to be terrifying.”  He followed you to your kitchen and took up his normal spot leaning against the counter. 

 

You pulled out a couple big bags of candy and began pouring them into the bowl as you smiled.  “You don’t terrify me, Luce.  I think you are cute, and sexy, and adorable…”  You gave him a wink and sent him a kiss as you mixed up all the different types of candy.  Secretly trying to get the snickers at the bottom of the bowl…because if there were some left over?  Then damn, you would just have to eat them. 

 

Lucifer watched you and let out a little sigh as he focused his grace.  The things he did for you…  “So, like this?”  He asked innocently, waiting for your eyes to dart up to him.  He watched as you turned your head and then as a smile bloomed across your face.  It made his heart race when you smiled at him like that.

 

You couldn’t believe he did it…he actually grew horns on the top of his head, two little red horns.  You scooted over and reached up to touch them, but your hand just sliced through the image. 

 

“They are an illusion.  I didn’t actually grow horns, that would be ridiculous.”

 

000

 

“Trick or Treat!”  The kids all said together, making you chuckle. 

 

“Look at all of you, what great costumes!”  You said excitedly as you put some candy in each of their bags.  Each child muttered a little thank you as they ran off back to their parents.  Lucifer leaned against the swing on your front porch as he stretched out his arm behind you, pulling you closer.

 

“Such a strange tradition…”  He noted as you settled against him, waiting for the next batch of kids to show up. 

 

“I like it.  They all look so cute in their costumes.” 

 

“You are all about cute today, aren’t you?”  He said sarcastically.  “I thought Halloween was supposed to be frightening.” 

 

You shook your head and sat back up as a couple more children made their way up your porch stairs and over to you in the swing.  Lucifer sat up with you and snatched the bowl from yours hands.

 

“I want to try it.”  You looked at him with a skeptical look.  Normally, a monkey could put candy in a bag…but then again, the monkey was better behaved when it came to humans. 

 

“Don’t start anything.”  You warned, whispering under your breath as you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling back.  You let your mind let go of your worry.  Besides, how much trouble could he cause handing out some candy?

 

000

 

Your hand rubbed your forehead and temple.  You should have known better.  Lucifer liked handing out candy, giving little facts about the monsters the children were dressed up as, and the kids seemed to like it…until one little boy got snippy. 

 

“I don’t care about your stories, old man, just the candy.”  That was what the boy had said…that was the moment things went south.

 

Lucifer then glared at the child for a moment, the air turning cold as his patience for the child ran out.  He then threatened, yes…threatened, the child that if he didn’t behave, he would raise the demon Samhain who would feast on his flesh until death took him out of mercy.  His exact words…

 

So now, the little boy’s mother was on your porch, screaming at you and him, demanding an apology.  Which of course…Lucifer wasn’t giving that up easily…

 

“Why should I apologize?  Your child is a petulant little brat, greedy, self-centered, you should put an end to it before he is older.  Otherwise I will be seeing him when he dies, in hell.” 

 

“Oh god…”  You leaned forward in your seat as you put your head in your hands, praying for this to be over.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?!”  The woman screamed at him, but he just sat there with a scowl on his face. 

 

“Lucifer, Father of all demons.  Don’t you see my horns?” 

 

000

 

You had finally managed to get Lucifer back inside, which wasn’t an easy task.  The woman was shocked after Lucifer’s proclamation, so she then turned her attention to you.  Once she lit into you, Lucifer’s anger spiked even more, but you managed wrangle him inside. 

 

“You are NEVER handing out candy again.”  You deflated as you locked your front door.  You still had half a bowl of candy left, plus the bags in your kitchen.  “Maybe Gabriel will want the candy?”  You said to yourself as you walked back to your couch and slumped down on it. 

 

Lucifer watched how you looked a bit worn out and defeated, and the guilt began to rise in him.  He knew that this was your favorite day of the year, that you looked forward to handing out candy to the children…and he just messed that up.  He moved slowly over to you as he spoke.  “I am sorry I lost my temper.  I can leave if you like, so you can resume handing out your candy to the less idiotic children?” 

 

Your eyes flew open at his question.  “Absolutely not!”  You grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the couch with you.  “Don’t you dare leave.  You promised me all of Halloween, and that is what I am going to get.”  You gave him a pout as he stared at you.

 

“You aren’t angry?”  He asked softly, pulling you against his chest, then wrapping the blanket around you. 

 

“No…well…kinda.  But…that kid was a little asshole.  So, I’ll forgive you this time.”  You leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before relaxing against him.  “Besides, did you see that lady’s face when you said who you were?”  You started laughing before reaching over and snatching the TV remote, wanting nothing more than to just relax the rest of the night with Lucifer.

 

“Hey, Lucifer?”  You said as the movie started up. 

 

“Yes?”  He asked as he looked down at you, his blue eyes staring into yours, making your heart go wild. 

 

“Happy Halloween.” 

 

He chuckled as he leaned down and gave you a sweet kiss.  “Happy Halloween.” 


End file.
